


What I Spied With A Father's Eyes

by Jayenator565



Series: I Spy With These Little Eyes, Something Beginning With...You [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake Griffin and Gustus Woods. Two fathers who quite frankly are about done with the Ark organization but now have to watch those they consider daughters grow and be molded by the institution they can no longer trust. Tris lost her mother to the Ark, Gustus will be damned if Lexa loses her life to it as well. Jake wishes Thelonious would stop to think about the impact that training their kids from so young would have on their children. A look at the world of the Ark through a father's eyes as little Lexa and Clarke meet for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Spied With A Father's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Highly suggest you read at least "I Spy with my Little Eyes" before attempting this one shot or else some references and story points won't make much sense.

 

_“Anya.”_

 

_“...Gustus.”_

 

_“A bit or warning would be appreciated in the future.”_

 

_Nodding as stoic as ever he remembered his wife replied, “I’ll try to keep that in mind.”_

 

_Moving with a sigh he allows the women and the little girls behind her into his abode._

 

_“And who is this new little one?” He asked with a smile crouching down so he could look them both in the eye. The younger one Costia he had met before but still the girl was shy and stood hesitantly almost hiding behind the older girl whose eyes held a wary intensity that no one that young should have. Opening his arms Costia almost squealed and ran to be enveloped in his strong arms. The sight of it made the older one relax though just barely._

 

_Anya came up behind her to rest a reassuring arm on the back of her neck, “This is Lexa, my newest ward.”_

 

_A beat of sadness passed through the grown man’s face, “Em Nontu? Nomon?”_

 

_“Emo gonplei ste odon.” Lexa replied to the question not exactly meant for her. Gustus raised his brow in surprise, “I am sorry for your loss.” He said kneeling down and allowing Costia to run back to her new sister’s side. Lexa simply nodded, ever the echo of Anya._

 

_“Why don’t you two go into the living room and watch some shows? Me and Anya need a moment to talk.”_

 

_Lexa eyed him for a long moment before looking at Anya and nodding once more in acceptance of their dismissal._

 

_“She is very much like you.”_

 

_Huffing Anya crossed her arms, “Believe me it is not something I intended but she insists on emulating me.”_

 

_“The loss of a parent can be trying I am sure, you are who she looks to now for guidance and acceptance. By copying you she is subconsciously acting in a manner that she may believe will earn her your love.”_

 

_Softening her eyes and her stance Anya sighed, “You always were better with children than me.”_

 

_“And yet now you have two while I still have just the one. Is there a particular reason why she is learning trigedasleng so early?” He inquired leading them slowly from the front hallway over to the kitchen_

 

_“Her parents already started teaching her a range of languages from Russian to English to Spanish and Latin. She seems to enjoy the cultures surrounding them. She is extremely smart.”_

 

_Gustus simply turned to her raising a brow, they had been married too long for him to not know when she was holding something back and his wife knew that._

 

_“Command has also taken an interest in her it seems.”_

 

_Clenching his fist in an attempt to remain calm Gustus leaned against the far wall, “And you would allow this? She is under your care and she is just a child. Hardly two years older than our daughter.”_

 

_“You think I don’t know that Gustus? Look I didn’t come here to argue.” Running a hand through her hair she approached the kitchen island and took a small envelope along with a folder out from her bag for Gustus to peruse, “On a mission to Tibet I ran into one of their famed local healers and he suggested this treatment that may be able to buy her some more time until she moves up on the transplant list-”_

 

_“Anya.”_

 

_“I know it’s not a permanent solution but any time we can buy her counts for something and-”_

 

_“An.”_

 

_“I couldn’t just let the opportunity to try this pass us by-”_

 

_“Us? Us!”  Looking up Anya paused in her explanation and met the tired and angry lines etched into her husband’s skin. When had he gotten that much gray hair, she wondered observing the gray roots by his side burns. He look so haggard now that he wasn’t attempting to stand tall and put on a brave face. So haggard and sad and longing. And she knew she was at large part to blame. The look she saw now was all too familiar, the man she loved was  in two words fed up._

 

_“You think you know better than her doctors and the dozens of specialists I have taken her to seen since before she could walk?! She doesn’t need more unrealistic thesis or unattainable hope. She needs her mother Anya.” He finished softly, an almost defeated look in his eyes because he knew. As much as his wife loved their daughter, she loved her duty to their people more._

  
  


_“Believe me, I thank you Anya, I am grateful for the help you have provided. For the research you have put in on treatments and transplants and the money for the doctors but more than that. More than anything, I would trade all of that if only you would stay. Here. With us.”_

 

_The woman couldn’t help the silent tears streaking down her face, “I have a duty to the Ark and these kids Gus-”_

 

_“You have a duty to us!” He hissed_

 

_“Lexa needs to be trained. She is going to be a key part of the future of the organization. Once she’s done, then I can stop, then I can retire in peace.”_

 

_"No Lexa needs to run far away from the Ark and never look back! If you were smart you would disappear off the grid as I have. I promise you and that little girl, I will not let the Ark take everything from her if I am able. As soon as Tris is well, if she needs me, I will pull her out."_

 

_"I wish you the best of luck trying."_

 

_“Heh.” The man just shook his head, grabbing a tumbler of whiskey and pouring a small drink, “Tris is in her room, you know the sterilization procedure by now.”_

 

_And she did. It was a hard thing to forget when your daughter suffered from cystic fibrosis. She couldn’t be around other kids her age, couldn’t run in the grass or risk being around another child that was sick. It was far too dangerous and neither parent would risk it. So Anya placed her things in the hall and went to the bathroom being sure to thoroughly wash herself before entering the girl’s room. Even with the blue tint to her lips and fingertips she was still the most beautiful part of her world._

  


\--

  


“Gustus.”

 

“Jacob and the little spit fire!”

 

“Uncle Gus!”

 

“How is the small ray of sun today?”

 

“How about you look outside and tell me?"

 

“Oh? This sass of course it is from your father’s side.”

 

Blushing Jake rubbed his neck sheepishly, “I swear she picks up on everything,” Watching as the large bear of a man gently lowered his daughter back to her feet and she ran off towards the living room.

 

“That is how children are Jacob, they rarely miss anything and their eyes. They are always watching.”

 

“Mmm.” Jake agreed, moving to lean against the corner wall so he could still have his daughter in his sights.

 

“Fancy seeing you here Petty Officer Third Class Callaghan-Woods, Private Tera-Woods, it’s been like over 50 years.” He watched with a raised brow as Clarke approached the seated girls and instantly recognized Costia Tera and the potential Command in training, Alexandria Callaghan-Woods. He was unaware of their previous acquaintance and couldn’t help but smile as Lexa pushed up from the couch grinning, wrapped his daughter in a hug and replied, “Give or take a few decades Lance Corporal Griffin, and that’s Chief Petty Officer now.”

 

“Oh yeah? Well I’ll have you know it’s Gunnery Sergeant Griffin to you.”

 

\--

 

_“Clarke?”_

 

_“Alexandria!”  the little blonde practically ran from her mom’s office, “I’m so bored you gotta save me.”_

 

_“Um, it’s Lexa.”, Lexa raised her brows alarmed at the excitement pouring off the girl she had only ever met once before and looked to her mentor for guidance. Unfortunately enough Anya just smirked at her confusion, “Looks like you gotta squirt. Go on and have fun I need to have a word with Dr. Griffin.”_

 

_Nodding, Lexa felt her hand being tugged off in a random direction, “Try to return her in one piece Clarke!”_

 

_“Sure thing mom!” The blonde yelled from right next to her ear. Lexa glared but Clarke gave a sheepish smile and continued to pull her away from the boring adults._

 

_“Sorry I just really needed to get away from there. Mom’s been drilling me about meiosis and mitosis for the past hour.”_

 

_“Mmm that’s quite a travesty.” Clarke paused in her stride looking back at the girl and for a second Lexa worried her humor had maybe been misplaced until the young blonde broke out in laughter, causing the older girl to blush “You’re funny, I don’t know why Wells says you’re so intimidating. You’re more cute than anything.”_

 

_Crossing her arms Lexa stood defensively, “I am not cute.”_

 

_Clarke raised a brow eyeing the red tint at the top of her ears that was slowly growing along her chest and face, “You’re right, you aren’t cute.”_

 

_Lexa smirked at her success, it wasn’t very long lived, “You’re adorable!” the blonde squealed and ran as Lexa shot off behind, chasing her through the many corridors in the Ark’s Alpha Station._

 

_“Take that back Griffin!”_

 

_“Make me Cadet Woods!”_

 

_“That’s Petty Officer Third Class Callaghan-Woods to you, Private Griffin!”_

 

_Agents side stepped and laughed at the two younger girls as they passed them with no regard for who they might stumble into or around, Clarke making good use of the doors and other humans to try and slow Lexa down. The girl was definitely faster than her but Clarke’s grandma didn’t call her, her little monkey for nothing._

 

_“Private?! I’ll have you know it’s Lance Corporal Griffin thank you very much!”_

 

_Lexa scoffed under her breath, as if Griffin was up to her standards, she hardly ever attended the Legacy training days. Marine privates and their sass._

 

_Clarke rolled her eyes, skirting around another corner and hopping into an open air vent before Lexa rounded after her. Calling her a Private? Who did she think she was? The arrogance of the Navy recruits was simply astounding. Crawling as quietly as possible she kept going until she recognized her dad’s work station and took out her handy screwdriver, removing the vent on her side before carefully lowering herself down onto his desk. Satisfied that she had lost Lexa for now she strode nonchalantly out of her dad’s office to the astonishment of Sinclair._

 

_“Clarke? Weren’t you with your mother since your father has the day off?”_

 

_“Uuuhh nope.” Clarke replied with her most innocent puppy eyes._

 

_If the two girls had spent the entire day in a kind of extreme hide and seek tag none of the senior agents could really complain. Placing their bets jokingly on who would win was the highlight of their day._

 

\--

 

Costia also got up from the couch beaming she too welcomed Clarke with a short squeeze. Shorter than the one Clarke and Lexa had shared, not that the older man noticed. A hand on his shoulder brought him back to the reason for his visit, to see an old friend.

 

“Perhaps some tea would do us well. A lot seems to be plaguing our minds.”

 

Sighing Jake’s shoulders and countenance seemed to deflate, “Yeah Gus, I could go for some of that herbal tea concoction your mom was always on about.”

 

“I’ll start a brew.”

 

Before he left he caught sight of his daughter crouching down o the carpet and gesturing wildly with her hands, he only caught the tail end of her explaining some type of game where the floor was lava. An interesting concept to be sure.

 

“I assume you know who that girl is.” Gustus said the moment they were seated, clearly her position was weighing heavily on his mind. It weighed quite a bit on Jake’s too long with some other information

“So young Jacob.”

 

“I highly advised Thelonious against it but he wouldn’t listen.”

 

“All those years you served on the Elite Squad and now on the council and still Jaha wouldn’t heed your advice? Just because the last Command was paranoid does not mean this type of failsafe should have been instantiated. She is just a girl, hardly older than Clarke or Tris, but her eyes. What have they done to her?”

 

Shaking his head Jake rest his elbows on the table laying his chin on top of his hands, “I don’t know and I don’t want to know. We should just be thankful my grandad retired a long time ago.”

 

“Mmmm and Clarke? You are really going to let her enter this business?”

 

“She has a talent Gustus me and Abby can’t deny that, and the wrong people already have their eyes on her to enter the Ark.”

 

“Don’t you mean the right people?”

 

The senior agents jumped but hid it well, neither noticing that Lexa had in fact entered the kitchen, “Of course Lexa, I meant to say the right people.”

 

She went over to the fridge and poured two glasses of mango juice, “No Mr. Griffin, I believe you stand by your first statement.”

 

The men exchanged a glance but the brunette’s back was still to them as she moved to put the juice back into the fridge. Turning around she nodded at the two before taking the two glasses of juice back to the lounge room,

 

\--

 

_“You left her with my father again!?”_

 

_“Oh Jake for the love of- he’s a senile old man! There were agents lives on the line!”_

 

_“Our daughter’s life could be on the line if he finally managed to get his surgical tools inside the old citizen’s home.”_

 

_Abby sighed, pushing her hair from in front of her face and pinching her nose, a trait Jake had noticed from his daughter on occasion, “Your mother was there too, she was keeping on eye on them and I couldn’t in good conscious not report in when I heard how many injuries came back from the Louisiana mission. I couldn’t bring Clarke in to  see all that pain and possible death so I left her with your parents while I went to help Nyko. You and I both know Jackson and his team were off base and in the field. Nyko needed me. Those agents needed me.”_

 

_Jake sighed, sitting down on the couch to face his wife and allowed the tension to roll off of him, immediately regretting the fact that he had raised his voice, but time and time again Abby wouldn’t heed his warnings about his father and he couldn’t help but fear for his daughter’s  health._

 

_“Abby I know, and I would never ask you to not do what you do best and save lives but this is our little girl. You never knew my dad like I did, in his prime he did some terrible inhumane experiments that to this day I can hardly fathom. I’m still discovering the limits to what he did to me when I was a child and you know how scared I was when you were pregnant because I didn’t want to pass anything harmful onto Clarke. I’m sorry but I will never trust him to be alone with her. Mom is too weak and far older than he is, she couldn’t stop him if he tried anything and you know it. I'm still not completely sure what he had done to my brother or me.”_

 

_It was true, Jake’s mother had a good decade or so on his father and the woman was left unaware of his experimentation for twice as long. Twenty years the man had taken their sons and done Lord knows what on them and any other test subjects he could find. Most very unwilling. It was the reason Jake had joined the Ark in the first place, the son of a biological weapons maker, to try and atone for the pain his father had inflicted on the world. He wanted to invent things to help protect their agents on their missions but inevitably he had been ordered to create weapons for them as well and against his moral code he did. Being the one to create such machines he was often called in to train the then Elite Squad as part of the honor guard on how to use them which eventually led to Thelonious’ predecessor making him a part of the squad outright._

 

_He could still feel the sting of the tattoo needle as it travelled with black ink from the right side of his neck down to the left side of his hip._

 

_Standing Abby crouched so her husband’s eyes were leveled with her own and squeezed his hands, “I’m sorry, I promise from now on I’ll find someone else to watch her if need be and if it makes you feel any better I’ll do a physical on her right away.”_

 

_“That would make me feel better.” The couple smiled and shared a lingering kiss_

 

_“Eeeeww.”_

 

_Breaking away the two grinned and looked to the stairwell where their daughter almost succeeded in going unnoticed, “Whoops.” the blonde blushed at being caught_

 

_Chuckling Jake grabbed her from the railing, “Hmm our little stealth monkey, and you almost got all the way to the kitchen where the cookies are cooling too.”_

 

_Abby smiled full of affection at her husband and daughter, “I’d say that deserves some kind of award, wouldn’t you Jake?”_

 

_The little one’s eyes opened in excitement._

 

_“I don’t know dear, almost isn’t quite there.”_

 

_“Awww.” The pout lining his daughter’s face was just too adorable to resist, “Still an A for effort, who wants some ice cream to go with those cookies?”_

 

_“Ah! Me!” Squealing she maneuvered her way out of her father’s grasp, grabbed the car keys and jumped into her sneakers, “Come on guys the ice cream is gonna melt by the time you slowpokes get outside!”_

 

_Jake shook his head in incredulity but Abby could only smirk and whisper to him, “She gets her sass from you.”_

 

\--

 

“Jake.”

 

“Hello Anya, it has been awhile.”

 

The man stood and hugged the woman who seemed more exhausted than anything. She rest a hand on Gustus shoulder where he sat which he grabbed in his own and laid a kiss onto her knuckles, “Thank you for watching the girls for me Gus.”

 

“Of course An. If you want Tris is in her room.”

 

She pressed a kiss to his forehead and nodded her thanks, “Oh you two should know our girls are fighting in the backyard.”

 

Jake and Gustus both sprung out of their seats, “They’re what!?”

 

Running outside the men seemed to have made it just in time.  


“Come on Callaghan, fight me, I know you’re holding back!”

 

“I do not wish to hurt you Clarke!”

 

“Now isn’t that a tad bit arrogant? Underdogs have won with less Lex.”

 

“I suppose you are right, my arrogance simply will not do. I will just have to show you.”

 

The grown men watched astounded as the girls traded blow for blow with an ease that was rare to find in the most experienced teams. They sparred for a good thirty minutes nonstop. In the end Costia had called time and the girls separated instantly with wide grins on their faces. Anya approached from the house with Tris on her back, “Very nicely done. Seems you have some competition after all Lexa.”

 

Smiling with hidden affection Lexa nodded in acceptance, “Yes, it seems I do.”

 

That was the last they saw of each other.

Some years later Jake had died by the very organization he had given his life to.

Clarke ran away, feeling a strong sense of betrayal.

Costia's blood sat pooled in Anya's living room.

And Lexa was called on to lead the Ark in Abbys' stead. 

As for Gustus and Tris. Well Tris was finally on the mend and the older man decided maybe it was time he kept the promise he made to Lexa long ago.  


**Author's Note:**

> So there's some much needed, in my opinion, back story on Tris and Anya and Gustus and the Griffin family, that whole family dynamic thing as well as some tiny Clexa moments. Was it good? Let me know, there may still be one more one shot in planning but expect the next update to be to the main story.
> 
> And shout out to Lowiiie for helping me with the past Gustus and Anya dynamic and to the C.O.S.T.I.A group chat for helping me brainstorm Tris' illness. Sorry if anything i mentioned about it is wrong in any way.


End file.
